


Dragon and the Wolf

by ItsFreakinBats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo seeks redemption, Jesse McCree is a fluffy pupper, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Monster Hunter AU, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, True Love, Werewolves, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFreakinBats/pseuds/ItsFreakinBats
Summary: With every death comes honor.With honor, redemption. Hanzo has made it his mission to hunt the monsters that plague the world, in an attempt to redeem himself from being one. Reports from Eichenwald suggest a werewolf is at large. A few people have died, but the last few months have been quiet. Hanzo is making it his mission to find the wolf responsible.





	1. Chapter 1

     Since the Omnic crisis Eichenwald had been a run down town. Buildings crumbling, nature taking over every building in sight. Even the castle was in disarray, sunlight streaming through the broken door and birds and other wildlife living among the abandoned rooms. Now that the threat of Omnics had passed, the people had come back. The rebuild had been slow, the people wanting to rebuild the town to its former glory. Although a slow process, it was a successful one.

     Hanzo looked around the town square, noting how everything looked as if it had stood for years and nothing had happened to it. He was thoroughly impressed by the people of the town. Although fear still lingered here (for entirely different reasons), they went about their day confidently. Although, that may be because they were only threatened at the full moon and that was a few days off. Hanzo frowned at the thought. He had originally planned on arriving a month in advance, to lay traps and to scout the area, but had been caught up in Gibraltar. The thought of the sea brought back shivering memories, and he shook them without a second thought.

He headed towards the inn, it being the farthest from the castle that he could find. For some reason that castle still gave him the creeps. On his way, he noted how the people around him slowed their walk, looked at him over their shoulder, or stopped to talk to one another. Snipers didn't miss much. With a sigh, he opened the door to the inn, noting how silent it became as he walked into the foyer. Everyone had stopped talking in favor of staring, something he was both used to, and didn't like. A flush crept up the back of his neck, but once at the check in desk he ignored everyone else for the receptionist. She looked bored as she asked "Reservation?"

"Yes, Shimada. For three days."

     She chewed on gum noisily as she pressed buttons on her keyboard to locate his reservation. Nodding, she turned from him to grab a set of keys from behind her. Hanzo frowned. He was expecting something..a little more high tech to be honest. No matter, he wouldn't be concerned with anyone breaking into his room, he would only be here for a matter of days. The receptionist motioned for her to follow him as she walked from behind the counter. They made their way up a set of stairs, Hanzo noting the various displays of hunter trophies. Without realizing it, he had grunted in approval, drawing the attention of the receptionist. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, she turned and pointed down the hall.

“Your room number is 109. And a word of advice? No one’s caught that wolf yet, I doubt you will.”

His eyes narrowed before he replied. “I never miss my mark.”

     Huffing, the receptionist flew down the stairs, long brown hair bouncing after her. He didn’t expect the reply that came from her as she flounced down the stairs.

“Whatever old man, I’m just telling you how it is!”

     He ignored her and set off towards his room. All that traveling had made him smell a bit..musty, and all he wanted at this moment was to take a shower. He hadn’t realized that his room would be at the end of the hall, the farthest away from the stairs and any other accommodations. Rolling his eyes, he walked unlocked the door, and lugged his baggage inside.

     It was quaint enough he supposed, looking around the small-ish room. A bed, dresser, and a closet. He threw his baggage on the bed, and headed towards the window. It looked out towards the forest, really, it was a splendid view. If he was here a tourist, he would love it. As a hunter, not so much. He didn’t like people prying into his business. Hanzo frowned, closing the curtains.

     He turned back to his bags and rifled through them. He pulled out clean clothing, and started to disrobe. He was down to his pants (more like leggings but he wasn’t going to admit it), when he realized he hadn’t seen a shower in the room. Hanzo checked to confirm. There were only two doors in this room. One leading out to the hall, and walking over to check (and confirm) a closet. A small closet. Ugh. As if this could get any worse.

     He thought that too soon, as he looked by the bed and found no phone. How was he supposed to call the front desk? Oh well. Grabbing his clean clothes and the key to his room, he shrugged and left the room. Locking it behind him, he headed down the hall, fully aware of his naked torso and bare feet. He wasn’t going to bother getting dressed again if the bathrooms were here in the hotel. His feet slammed against the stairs as he jogged down them.

     He ignored the blatant stares from men and women alike as he walked through the lobby. Hanzo was aware how desirable he looked, he had gotten offers as he walked through the town looking for his inn. He was however, here on business, not pleasure. He flushed as the people around him began whispering and pointing at him. The group of women nearest him started giggling, and openly ogled his ass. He smirked, somewhat liking the attention.

     Reaching the front desk, he rang the bell and waited. The receptionist bounced out of the back room, but stopped dead in her tracks. The bubble she had blown out of her gum popped, leaving smears of pink over her nose and chin. Scowling she held up a finger to him and ran to the back room. Hanzo noticed a bit of pink had reached her cheeks and laughed out loud. Well, he had not expected that kind of reaction from her.

She came back to the front desk, scrubbing her face with a wet towel. The flush still remained on her cheeks, but she casually addressed him.

“You know, its not really polite to walk around half naked in a public area right?”

He smirked at her, and peered at her name tag.

“I am aware - Hana, but you failed to mention I have no bathroom in my room. Where am I supposed to bathe?”

     With a frown, Hana looked at him inquisitively. “Uh, you mean you didn’t read the brochure or website before making a reservation here? All we have - currently - is a public bathhouse you can take advantage of.” She slid a map of the town over to him to look over. After peering at it, he noticed it was just a few doors over. He sighed, relieved he wasn’t going to have to put on shoes to walk over, since the streets were all cobblestone, and relatively new and smooth.

“Hmmm. Okay. Thank you Hana.” With a large smile, he turned, noticing how her face went from bubble gum pink, to a deep red. He laughed as he left the inn.

     Hanzo shaded his eyes as he stepped outside. Although he had been inside for less than an hour, the sun had steadily rose, signaling the time to be about noon. He turned, and headed towards the bathhouse. He still received stares, but this time it was because he was practically naked, not because he was a stranger. Or maybe it was both? It was a quick walk to the bath house, and Hanzo enjoyed the way they sun warmed his naked torso. He relished the warm gusts of wind, and fresh wind. It had been awhile since he could fully enjoy himself.

     Hanzo signed himself into the bathhouse, and waited for a locker to put his clothes into. After receiving the key and a fresh towel he headed back. It looked as if he had the entirety of the bathhouse to himself. The steaming pool was empty, but for a few bubbles that popped up here and there. With a sigh, Hanzo stepped out of his pants (that he still refused to recognize as leggings), and threw them over the nearest privacy screen. Looking down into the water, he decided that it was deep enough to dive. Looking around once more, and still finding no one there, he smiled and leapt in headfirst.

     He relished the water around him. It was only recently that he had learned to swim, though the circumstances around learning had been a bit..dangerous. He pulled his long hair from its constraints, and let it float around him. Floating to the bottom of the pool, he sat, letting bubbles escape from his mouth. He opened his eyes, and started, as he realized he wasn’t alone. Air escaped from his mouth as he darted to the surface. His eyes darted around the surface, not seeing anything, or anyone.

     Annoyed, Hanzo realized he had probably panicked due to his last monster hunting mission. It had been a large dragon like sea monster, and it had been hard as hell to take down. As he thought about his last mission, floating there in the middle of the pool, he failed to notice how bubbles were making their way to the surface around him. The floated lazily around him, his arms that were keeping him afloat, popping them before he could notice their presence. Soon more bubbles made their way up, and around him, and this time he didn't fail to notice them. With alarm, he started to swim backwards, noticing how something was brushing against his leg. 

     He kept his eye on the water, but he failed to see what was coming out of it. It was just too dark for his normally great eyes to see. With a splash, a hairy man flew from the water screaming "ITS HIGH NOON". 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys look at each other (LEWD), get mad, and make plans.

 

   

Hanzo had fled from the baths embarrassed. The way he had acted as the hairy stranger emerged from the water immediately made him want to cringe. “Stranger! Hey stranger! Wait up!” A deep bass baritone called out for, he could only imagine, him. He felt his neck flush as the strangers around him swiveled around to watch him as he hurriedly crossed the square to his in. The warm sunlight and fresh breeze he had enjoyed just moments before, he wished could be replaced by the moon and the quiet. The sound of his bare feet slapping the warm stones was soon replaced by the sound of jangling spurs. With a deep sigh Hanzo turned, ready to face the wrath of what he could only assume to be a cowboy.  
  
He wasn’t entirely surprised to find that he was right. It was the spurs that gave it away. What did surprise him was that the man was only half dressed. His jeans weren’t even buttoned, revealing that the dark patch of hair that started by his belly button led deep into his pants..with a blush Hanzo tore his gaze from the cowboys pants, only for it to travel up his well defined (if not scarred) chest, his thick neck to the wet wisps that had escaped its drenched ponytail, and finally, they rested on a pair of ochre eyes. They held gazes for a moment, neither one willing to give way, until the stranger slowly blinked. A sly grin bloomed across his face as he took the time to take in Hanzo. The flush that had originally started on his neck now bloomed across his face, as he stranger took his time looking him up and down.

It was only fair, he supposed, as he had just done the same thing. Just not as lewdly. He patiently waited for the assessment to end, so he could get back to his room and rest. The stranger laughed, and tugged the black shirt he held in his hands over his head. It was a tight fit, and Hanzo could see that everyone around them appreciate it as much as he did. With a grunt, he turned from the cowboy, and stalked off.

“Hey hey hey, I ain’t done with you stranger!” The cowboy cried after him, a hand closing over Hanzo’s shoulder. He ducked under it, and kept walking. “Say what you need to say, then leave me Hairy.” He smiled at the nickname and kept walking. He was so close to the inn now, he could hear the chatter inside. Instead of his shoulder, the hand closed around his upper arm. It squeezed and swung him around, forcing him to face the stranger. Now that they were in such close proximity, Hanzo could see that “Hairy” was a great deal taller than he was. “See here stranger, the name isn’t Harry, its McCree, lets get that right, right off the bat.” With each word he spoke, McCree had taken a step towards Hanzo. McCree had backed Hanzo against the inn, his arms trapping him in. Ochre eyes took in onyx, a silent message being delivered between them.

“Hm”. It was all McCree said before straightening, and letting his arms fall. “Now do you mind telling me why you’re here in the middle of nowhere? We aren’t exactly a tourist spot, and you don’t look like one for huntin.” With a raised eyebrow, he waited for his answer.

When McCree had trapped him against the inn, Hanzo had gone rigid. He wasn’t used to being overpowered or trapped, and certainly not by large men. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for ways to escape. He knew he was quicker than the man. He had gotten dressed and out of the baths far quicker than the cowboy, and had ducked out from under his grasp before. Hanzo opened his mouth to answer the question, but before he could utter a single syllable, a tapping on the glass interrupted them both. They both simultaneously looked through the small ornate window that they both had ignored when staring each other down. A pink bubble was the only thing either of them could see until it popped, leaving behind a pair of bored chocolate eyes. Hana’s eyebrows were raised at them, her finger still on the glass. Hanzo sighed. Yet another silent message for him to interpret. With McCree distracted, Hanzo took the chance to push past the larger man, and headed inside. The front door creaked closed behind him, but he stiffened as a gust was let in by the door opening once again. He could only guess who was behind him..

Hanzo pounded up the stairs, feeling someone follow him. He rolled his eyes, but continued on to his room. As he reached his door, he realized that he had forgotten his key. As he went to turn to go to the front desk, he realized he was cornered. Again. McCree had taken the same stance as earlier, trapping Hanzo between himself and the door. Hanzo pushed himself against the door, trying to create space between himself and this stranger he barely knew. McCree lifted a hand, and Hanzo flinched, before the hand settled softy against his cheek. “You’ve got the best cheekbones I’ve ever seen darlin.”

Hanzo opened an eye he didn’t know he had closed. McCree was looking at him as if..he didn’t even know. It was some parts lust, some parts respect, and something else he couldn’t quite recognize. He quickly fumbled for the doorknob, forgetting he had forgotten the key. Not that it mattered, the door opened. They both stumbled inside, surprised. Hanzo fell on the bed, McCree not too far behind, arms outstretched to stop him from falling on top of the smaller man. McCree couldn’t stop the grin that was spreading on his face. “Well well well, look what we’ve got here. A small hunter who’s been hunted.” With a fake snarl he darted in for Hanzo’s throat, noting the fear in his eyes.

He stopped short when he felt the metal hit his throat. He gulped, and felt it press closer. Looking at Hanzo now, he saw that there was rage alongside the fear he had initially seen. Glancing down, he could see a silver dagger pressed against his throat. Well, he saw the handle, but given the rumors around here, add a hunter, and you’d come up with the same conclusions. “You have until the count of three to get off of me.” McCree didn’t wait for the small man to start counting before he jumped off. He pressed a hand to his throat, wondering if he had been wounded at all, but felt nothing there. With a sigh of relief, he turned to Hanzo, only to throw his hands in the air, a sign he would hope the man would take as peace.

As soon as McCree had jumped, Hanzo dropped the dagger and rolled backwards, grabbing Storm Bow from underneath the bed. By the time McCree had turned around he already had an arrow nocked and ready. He pointed to the bed with the bow, allowing McCree to warily walk his way back over to it, and sit. “Know this McCree, I will never be hunted. I am indeed here to hunt. Why does this surprise you?”

McCree flinched when Hanzo confirmed that he was in town to hunt. He dropped his hands, and looked out the window towards the forest. “You should go now while you can. You are hunted, whether you think you are or not. It doesn’t matter how fast or strong you are. That thing thats out there? It’ll get you. It gets them all.” With steady eyes, he looked at Hanzo. In return, Hanzo narrowed his eyes, and relieved his bow of its tension. “You underestimate me cowboy. Now, if you have nothing useful to say, please leave.”

It didn’t take much to see that Hanzo was determined to get his kill. With a sigh McCree stood. “I may not sound like I’m from here, but I might as well be one of them with how long I’ve been here. I can show you around the forest, but we ain’t doin it til tonight!” It seemed the angrier he got, the more of an accent he got. It was kind of cute really. With a firm nod, Hanzo shook his head, acknowledging the request. Before he had quite left the room, McCree poked his head back in a Hanzo, “And don’ forget yer damn key this time!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Quick edit: So I've been without internet for about a week now because SOMEONE (not me) didn't pay the internet bill >:(
> 
> So, I've been doing work! I have up to chapter 4 for THIS fic written out, but I'll continue to post it a week at a time. This way I won't be behind anymore! Its the same for my other fics as well, but I won't be posting those until later tonight or tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go a huntin'

Hanzo had taken the time that McCree had left him to get any rest that he could. He had slept a deep and dreamless sleep, and had woken feeling refreshed. That in and of itself was strange, but the image of ochre eyes that pierced through the dark was stranger still. Hanzo stopped his preparations and sat puzzled for a moment. Maybe he had dreamed for a moment. He frowned, but soon shrugged it off. It was time to get into his gear. 

 

He pulled clothing off, and replaced it with clothing that had been lined with a kevlar like scaling. It was thin enough that it looked like regular clothing, but the inside lining was durable enough to withstand arrows, most bullets, and more importantly in this case, claws and teeth. The pants he wore (again leggings, but not something he’s ever going to admit to) had several “pockets” along the inside of his legs, allowing him to stow away several different throwing blades. Some were plain steel, while others were silver. And all of them were coated in a substance that was sure to paralyze most anything it came into contact with. 

 

His long sleeved shirt was also the same way, on both its sides, as well as the sleeves. Instead of carrying more knives though, he carried an arrangement of different items. Each mission it varied, but for the most part, it remained the same. Two syringes of adrenaline, one of a paralyzing agent of his own making (with help from Ana), one that contained an agent to knockout anything about the size of a small horse or smaller, and several numbing agents contained in tiny darts. Alone, they wouldn’t do much, but with as small as they were, you wouldn’t notice the impact of needle to skin and you could get in several hits before one noticed. 

 

He slipped thick socks on, preparing to hike a long distance. Hanzo’s boots came next, and he kicked the buttons on the side, making sure the knife in both boots was functioning correctly. Next came his bracelets. They were made of leather, but when disengaged from his wrist you could pull a long thin silver cord from them, and either strangle, or cut with them. In total, he had three bracelets, in case one, or several broke. On one of them, there were small thin blades, no longer or bigger than a razor blade, so that he could use it like a whip. Although thought to be ineffective, after a few hundred cuts, the one on the receiving end would feel the blood loss. They were also effective when the offending target was defending against them, they made for a good distraction. The last, and favorite of all of his “gadgets” came his gloves. They looked normal, but when he formed a fist, small blades of silver jutted from the knuckles, almost like claws. 

 

Looking everything over, he grunted to himself, pleased. He grabbed Storm Bow and opened the door, not in the least amount surprised to find McCree on the other side, ready to knock. He glanced at him, before moving on. McCree looked to be dressed in much the same gear that he was, meaning that he was also a hunter. Hanzo was glad his instincts weren’t failing quite yet, even if he was getting on in his years. Briefly he wondered if the silver hair at his temples would be a giveaway in the moonlight, but dismissed the thought. It wasn’t a full moon yet. 

 

McCree grunted. “Got enough silver on ya?” Hanzo kept walking, letting McCree catch up to him. “Hopefully I will have no need for it tonight, but yes, I think I have enough.” McCree quirked an eyebrow at the small man before chuckling. “You know, yer one of the only ones I’ve seen carry any silver on you. How did you know -” He was cut short by Hanzo. “That its most effective against monsters? I am Japanese. We all know.” He chuckled darkly at the thought. Although the Omnic crisis had been the biggest issue in his time, his father had still taught him to protect himself against monsters. It was practical when there was one raging inside of him. 

 

At that thought, he could feel it stirring inside him. What he failed to notice was that McCree tensed beside him. He didn’t fail to notice how his nostrils flared, almost as if he was scenting the air. With a roll of his eyes, he continued. The man was probably just mad about something. Someone that large had to contain a lot of rage. They walked out of the now empty inn together, and Hanzo noted how empty the town stood. It was almost as if no one was here at all. No lights shone in any houses, nor in any business. Looking back at the inn, he noted how no lights shone, not even his. His eyes narrowed. That would mean one of two things. One way glass, or, someone had been in his room. Which would explain why his door had been unlocked. 

 

He shrugged off the thought as they continued towards the edge of the forest, he could think about that later. “So what brought you into hunting?” Hanzo asked McCree. He didn’t look at the man as he asked, he instead stared in wonder at the towering landscape above him. It was obvious that these trees had been growing for hundreds, if not thousands of years. As they passed through the trees, Hanzo trailed his hands over the trunks, reveling in the strength of them. Sometime during the day the forecast had changed, and it started sprinkling. In the forest, they were protected from the fat drops, but the small shower created a cacophony of sound and brought forth all sorts of wildlife from hiding. Though you couldn’t see them, you could certainly hear them close, the rustling of bushes and leaves, and cracking of branches could attest to that. 

 

A few minutes of walking made Hanzo realize that McCree had never answered his question. His head swiveled to face him, and was quietly surprised to find the man watching him. “I’m not a hunter. I’m just here after one thing.” Hanzo hadn’t expected that answer. Most people who had come here after the wolf were hunters, but there were a few after the bounty. It was quite large, but Hanzo didn’t see how the town could afford it. 

 

“So why are you a hunter?” McCree asked back. Hanzo waited just a moment before answering. “Redemption.” They both left the answers alone, each letting the other think what they wanted. The trees started to thin out, opening out into a clearing of a sorts. It was a wide open area, one side of it cut off by a small cliff. Rocks littered the area, sparse vegetation jutting up from between them. Judging by the small trails leading out of this area, it was used by wildlife to travel throughout the other parts of the forest. Hanzo looked around, noting that raindrops were coming through more frequently. Looking up, he could see the night sky between the passing storm clouds. He admired the stars, before turning to speak with his partner...who was gone. Brows drawing together, he stopped to listen for McCree’s heavy footsteps. He noticed almost at once that he couldn’t hear anything. There was no rustling, no chirping - nothing - except for the sound of the rain and a breeze here and there. 

 

A rock clattered against the ground, and Hanzo at once drew his bow, following the sound. A frown tugged at his lips, and his brow furrowed. Slowly he put away the bow, and instead pulled out the knock out needle and a small throwing knife. The plunger of the syringe was equipped with a ring, so that Hanzo could utilize more than one tool at a time. He slipped it over his finger, and readied the knife in his other hand. The pads of his fingers on his gloves warped to a rubber grip so that he could handle his knife more effectively. Another reason why he loved these gloves so much. 

 

Quietly, he strode over to the original source of the sound. Listening closely, he could pick out the sound of a low growl. It was a noise that made every hair on his body stand on end. Hanzo urged his body forward, until he came close to the cliff face. Quickly glancing up, he could see that it was only about ten feet in height, with plenty of hand holds should the need arise. There were also several large boulders he could hide around. He made sure to drag his hands across everything he walked through. The more scent of him around the better. It would be harder to track him down. 

 

He rounded the corner of the cliff, and peered into the darkness. If he hadn’t been looking, he would have missed McCree. His once high ponytail was now plastered to the back of his neck, and he stood, tense. Slowly Hanzo leaned to the side, to look at what McCree was so tense about, and stopped, dead still. 

 

There, in front of him, was what McCree had tried to warn him against. It was a black and silver wolf, hackles raised, amber eyes glaring down at McCree. Hanzo had seen wolves in his time, and this - this was not a wolf. It was a monster. It hulked over McCree, easily three times his size standing straight. However, it was crouched, bushy tail stiff behind it, burroughs in the ground where its claws had dug through soft earth. Hanzo took a tentative step forward, and the amber eyes that had been trained on McCree were now on him. Hanzo froze, and before he could move, it snarled and lunged at him. 

 

He whipped to the side and threw his knife at the same time, almost praying it hit. He collided with the cliff wall at the same time he heard a sharp intake of breath. Too large to be McCree, so he started to climb. It was easy for him, having years of practice, he climbed with ease. What he hadn’t anticipated however, was that a snarling mouth would close over his calf, and pull him down. With a shout he kicked his free boot against the beasts head, satisfied with the yelp that followed soon after. Luckily for him, he hadn’t been too high up when he had been pulled down, and he easily landed on his feet and hands, similar to a cat. 

 

Hanzo wished now that he had taken the time to coat the knives in his boot with something - anything. All he had done was cut the beast across the face, and he watched as blood dripped into its unblinking amber eyes. They circled each other, and Hanzo wondered for just a moment where McCree was, before the giant wolf lunged at him again. This time he was ready for it, and ran to meet the beast head on. Spinning the syringe around his finger, he jumped and plunged it into its neck, before its claws met with his head, and drove him to the ground. 

 

Hanzo’s head beat against the earth ruthlessly, and he struggled to maintain his sight as the world swam before his eyes. He could feel the hot breath of the wolf draw near him, and he feebly grabbed for another syringe in his sleeve before he heard the voice of McCree shouting. The last thing he saw was McCree jumping from the face of the cliff with a giant rock, while the wolf drew nearer to him, mouth open, tongue lolling. His eyes closed, and he heard a loud thump near him, before everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE GETS A HAIRCUT

Unintelligible words and sounds echoed through McCree’s head. He could feel it spinning, and no matter how hard he tried to reach consciousness, it continued to elude him. He could hear snippets of a song, crooning in his ear, and feel something warm running down his face. He groaned, and the jostling (he hadn’t noticed before now) stopped. The arms that had been cradling him set him gently on the ground, warm hands quickly holding his head. He could feel something press against his forehead, and when McCree spoke, he knew it was his forehead. “Wake up darlin, yer gonna be okay. Ya hear me? YER GONNA BE OKAY.” Hanzo groaned again, and weakly tried to pry his head from the heat that was coming from McCree.

With that, McCree picked him up again, and rushed off. Hanzo sank into a dark and uncomfortable darkness, the loss of blood making him weak. McCree half ran, half walked through the dark, the rain coming down even harder than it had before. Though it should have been hard for the man to navigate through the mud, rain and dark, he walked through the brush and incoming branches as if he could see through it all. McCree looked down at the smaller man, worried about the blood that seemed to seep from his hairline almost non stop. He could hear deep panting coming from behind him, but he was mostly unworried. Hanzo had managed to depress the plunger on his syringe, and whatever it contained had managed to slow the beast down. Not to mention the damage he had done to it before taking it down. That in and of itself was impressive. He hadn’t seen courage like that since, well, himself to be honest.

It wasn’t long before lights in the city appeared. Upon closer inspection, they were just streetlights, but they were comforting to see. McCree knew the wolf wouldn’t travel into the city. There was nowhere to hide, and if he called out for help, people would come with weapons drawn. It would have no chance. Straining his ears, he could no longer hear the telltale breathing either. With a sigh of relief, he slowed. Just a fraction, as he was still concerned for the man’s safety, but this way they would both be more comfortable. McCree took just a moment to look the man in the face, wondering why he cared so much. It had only been literally hours since they had met, but there was something about this man. Something reached out for him, calling to him.   
A faint blue light emanated from Hanzo, McCree could see it upon closer inspection. He brought Hanzo closer to his face and sniffed. He jerked back at the confirmation. Hanzo was every bit as monster as he was, and yet he was out here hunting alongside him. As if he didn’t know. McCree shook the thought from his head and continued his way towards town. The most important thing was getting Hanzo help. He was sure that no one else would notice anything strange about him. His boots striking cobblestone signified that he had arrived in town, he looked behind him to confirm once again, that nothing had followed him.

  
.......

With narrowed eyes, the black beast scented the air. It wasn’t often that someone would enter his territory, and even more rare that they would escape. Both beasts would be back, it knew. A shiver of anticipation and excitement traveled its spine, as it slowly receded further into the brush. He would have time to heal. The wolf seemed to grin, as it licked the blood off its teeth.

\-------  
Hanzo tossed and turned in his sleep, fever eating up his dreams faster than he could see them. He could see glimpses of yellow eyes and flashing teeth, before the image moved on to McCree and his arms around him, and the image dissolved once again, showing him his dragons, fighting with the wolf. With a start, Hanzo jumped out of the deep sleep he was in. He managed to stumble out of bed, and before falling, a pair of hands grabbed him. With a grunt of surprise he threw himself backwards, lashing out a foot as he did so. It connected, and a grunt that wasn’t his own grabbed his attention. His neck cracked under the effort of snapping in the direction that the grunt had come from, and Hanzo winced at the sudden pain. The image of McCree curled over on the floor in pain made him wince a bit harder. He tried to scurry over the bed towards McCree, only to stop short when he realized every bit of his body in pain, his leg and head in particular.

The groan that came from him this time brought McCree’s attention back towards him, and this time it was McCree who hurried over to him. Hanzo clutched his head in his hands, both sight and head spinning. He reached up towards the source of pain, and jerked almost violently when he found that half his hair was gone. Eyes narrowed as they looked for McCree. He found him looking bashful at the edge of the bed, one hand outstretched towards him. “I had to, you know? You were bleedin’ all crazy and the doctor said the hair had to go, so we could see the source.” The apologetic look on his face said it all. With a resigned sigh, and wiping the tears that had formed away, he sat back on the bed. “Tell me what happened.”

McCree withdrew his hand, and sat with his back to Hanzo. With a heavy sigh, he started in, “After you passed out, I hit it over the head with a rock. Got its attention away from you. Whatever you plugged it up with didn’t agree with it, and it kind of just stumbled off. After that - well, I carried you here. Got the doctor. End of story.” Hanzo could see the blush that had bloomed across the back of McCree’s neck. Somewhere in that story was either a lie, or he was omitting something. Probably the latter. “Hmmph. Well, the full moon is in a day or so, I need to get back out there and put down some traps. And it does raise some questions as to why the wolf didn’t need the moon to transform.” Hanzo had been looking at the bedspread underneath him as he talked, something to anchor him and to keep his head from spinning too bad. When he looked up, he saw that McCree had 100% of his attention on him. “What? What did I say? Does it not make you wonder too?”

McCree hesitated before talking, clearly struggling with what he wanted to say. He looked over his shoulder at Hanzo, “Darlin, the full moon has come and passed. You’ve been out for...well for a lil while. You need to spend some time recuppin and such, get you back on yer feet.” Hanzo sat in a stunned silence. Surely he hadn’t been out for more than a couple of hours? Looking around, he could see that he wasn’t in his hotel room. It looked to be a domestic bedroom. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed his surroundings earlier, but he had focused much of his attention on McCree. That thought made him stiff, and it didn’t escape McCree’s attention. He quirked his eyebrows at the silent man before laughing.

Hanzo, of all people, hated to be laughed at. Huffing, he rolled to the opposite side of the bed and tried to stand. It was a mistake. His legs buckled beneath him, one in such extreme pain, it was hard to believe he hadn’t noticed it before. Anger rolled through him as he struggled to stand, and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, to prevent him from lashing out at McCree, who was now approaching him. A hand around his upper arm forced him to open his eyes, where he could see a concerned McCree. “It is nothing. I sustained more damage than I thought.” McCree helped haul him to his feet, and before he could protest, snaked his arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight. “Lets say you and I take this to the bathroom, you’ve got some groomin’ to do darlin.” Hanzo couldn’t tell what that meant, so with a roll of his eyes, they headed out of the bedroom and into a bright hallway. Judging from all the patches of sunlight on the ground, it would almost be noon..reminding them both of the first time they had met.

A few steps later, and they were in a small bathroom. McCree pulled a stool out of the closet for Hanzo to sit on, and continued to dig into boxes on its shelves, looking for god knows what. As Hanzo sat, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. A sharp intake of breath drew McCree’s search to a stop, and they both looked at Hanzo in the mirror, one with anger and one with sympathy. Hanzo had developed two black eyes, among the other numerous bruises on his face. They had faded to an almost sickly green at this point, giving Hanzo a bit of a timeline, as to how long he had been out.Turning his head, he could see the gash that had needed attending to. Touching it, he could feel the heat coming off of it, meaning he was getting over and infection, or developing one.

He took stock of the rest of his body, while McCree turned and started rummaging again. He had acquired superficial bruises and scrapes along his torso and arms, nothing that couldn’t be managed easily. His legs were another matter though. They were a mass of bruises, and along one, he could see where the beast had bitten into him. Although legends said that a werewolf bite would turn you into one of them, it had never really been proven. Most scholars assumed you had to be burn with it, as it was genes that affected whether you were a wolf or not. Hanzo noticed that McCree had stopped rummaging, and was holding a pair of electric shears. With a smile, he plugged it in, and Hanzo flinched at the sound of the electric buzz.

“McCree, I don’t think -” A finger cut off his protest. “Darlin, call me Jesse. I don’t do with this last name business. Do you see me callin’ you Shimada? Thought not.” An eyebrow shot up of its own volition on Hanzo’s face. He wasn’t used to people asking and answering their own questions. “Do you know what you’re doing - Jesse?” The use of his name brought a wide smile to his face, and McCree - Jesse, nodded. “Trust in me darlin.”

Spinning Hanzo away from the mirror, Jesse started shearing away hair that had already been half done. He avoiding the sewn up gash, and moved to the nape of the neck and moved his way upwards. Hanzo screwed his eyes shut and ignored everything. It felt like forever until the blades shut off, the silence almost deafening. Opening one eye, he could see Jesse nodding in contemplation. “WELL?” he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he spun, and stared at himself.

Jesse hadn’t completely gotten rid of his hair. He had in fact, kept it long for him, like he had known. Everything but the top was gone, leaving what was used to be called a “man bun”, if he was thinking of the right term. “Hoo boy, I think I done good.” Jesse was blushing, and looked away as soon Hanzo turned to look at him. He covered his embarrassment by putting his hair into a bun of his own. Though still feeling a bit wobbly, Hanzo stood, making to leave the bathroom, and the small space that was left between him and the cowboy. His legs however, had another thought, and buckled once more. Hanzo winced, and waited to hit the floor, but Jesse was there to catch him.   
“I’m here for ya darlin. Lean on me.” Hanzo instantly loved the stupid smile on Jesse’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have to admit I'm having a LOT of fun writing this - and I've almost totally abandoned my other fics 
> 
> T_T I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Also, I may change my upload days from Wednesdays to Tuesdays, because school :/ 
> 
> As always, any questions or comments are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some nice moments, before shit gets dark.

While the boys had been preoccupied in the restroom, the rest of the world had gotten a little darker. Rain pattered against the windows, dark clouds covering the bright morning that had been present only moments before. A scowl found its way on Hanzo’s face. “Is the weather ever stable in this town?” The arm that was around his waist started shaking, and confused, he looked at Jesse, who was using his left hand to cover the smirk on his face. With a sharp (fake) gasp, Hanzo slapped Jesse in the shoulder, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Are you ever pleased with anything?” Jesse managed to reply between giggles. Hanzo blushed and looked towards the floor. “I am pleased..with this new haircut..” The words were barely audible, but Jesse caught them anyways. A broad grin spread across his face, and he helped Hanzo down the rest of the length of the hall, towards the kitchen. 

Hanzo looked around, as he and Jesse walked in silence. The house was cozy and small, the floors all hardwood. Most of the walls were bright colors, the majority of them yellow. He must have made a sound, because Jesse turned to him, a question on his face. Hanzo shook his head, and focused more on his surroundings. As they walked into living room, Hanzo could see well used mismatched furniture in the living room. Instead of it looking drab though, it looked cozy. Jesse helped Hanzo to the couch, and eased him down into it. Jesse pushed the coffee table closer to Hanzo, and gingerly picked up his leg, placing it on top. 

The bites that adorned his leg were more prominent in the daylight. Although his legs were dark with bruises, the bruises around the bite marks were darker. It looked like there was a bit of blood poisoning, his veins looked almost black. Before he could look closer, Hanzo threw a blanket over his legs, effectively both cutting off his view of his body, and covering most of his mostly naked body from view. Jesse headed into the kitchen. “You want some uh…coffee? Tea? Water?” He turned towards the sink and started filling a carafe with water. “I suppose anything would be welcome. I am a bit hungry though.” A loud growl followed his sentence, making both men laugh. “Well then darlin, I’ll cook somethin up fer ya right quick.” He rustled through some cabinets, pulling out a few pans, leaving Hanzo with his thoughts, and a great view of the forest in the backyard. 

The sound of the rain hitting the windows was comforting, and Hanzo wanted nothing more than to curl up in a chair and sit out on the covered patio with hot tea. With a quick glance towards the kitchen, and verifying that Jesse was too busy to notice, he quickly wrapped the blanket around himself, and slowly steadied himself on the couch to stand. With a slow intake of breath, he placed both feet on the ground and stood. Gritting his teeth together, he took a step, the pain in his legs making his back go rigid. Despite the pain, he shuffled forward, every few steps, checking the kitchen. 

*********

What he didn’t know, was that Jesse could see his progress, and despite Hanzo being in pain, he smiled. The man had a lot of grit. Looking towards the coffee pot, he could see that the carafe was full, so he pulled out a chipped emerald mug, and filled it with the hot water. Rustling through the cabinets, he pulled out a few boxes of tea. He put it all on a tray, and when Hanzo opened the back door, Jesse turned his back, pretending he couldn’t see. He took his time putting food together for Hanzo, waiting for the back door to close. As soon as it had closed, Jesse took the tray and quickly walked to the backdoor, trying to hide a grin.   
“Well well well, look at what drug itself out the back door. You know its supposed to be the other way around right?” Jesse smiled at Hanzo, who had curled up in an oversized chair like a cat. It was too bad the man wouldn’t be sticking around, he was adorable. He lugged the tray over and placed it on the ground. Handing a mug to Hanzo, he took one for himself, adding instant coffee. He gestured to the tray, offering the tea. With a hum, Hanzo leaned over and looked at his choices. He quickly glanced at Jesse with a small smile. “These are all brand new boxes, aren’t they? How did you know I would like tea? Is it because I am Japanese?” Jesse blushed as he realized his blunder. There was no coming back from this one. He was saved from answering when Hanzo chuckled. “I love tea, thank you for thinking of me.” He picked out a green tea, and dunked the bag into his green mug. 

*********

The forest was beautiful. In the daylight, it was easy to see all the different shades of green the trees had to offer, the flowers in the brush and the wildlife moving in the shadows. Despite what had happened, Hanzo still loved the forest. He could smell the wet earth, and the chill wind coming from the forest brought a shiver of excitement from him.   
He sipped his tea, enjoying the moment.

“We uh – we need to talk darlin. About what really happened. What’s going to happen. To you. About the thing in the forest.”   
Hanzo had known something was coming. He didn’t know Jesse well, but he was an open book. The man had been holding something back. 

“Let us do this. I will eat. You will talk. Does this sound okay to you?”

With a nod, Jesse waited for Hanzo to pick up some food before beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first, I apologize for the short chapter!   
> Second! Things are going to start getting a little dark. I wanted the two to have some small nice moments before I started getting into this part of the story. Someone IS going to die - maybe its not who you think it will be. Maybe its going to be multiple someones. You'll find out in TWO chapters. :3 
> 
> Because this chapter is so short, I DO plan on getting another one up this week. My goal is to hit 1,500 words per chapter, if not more, and I totally missed the mark with this one. School kind of caught up with me, sorry! 
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrative of our favorite cowboy, and an implied relationship. 
> 
> *Italicized is McCree talking.   
> *Regular text is a scene playing out. Straight from memory. So bet, those intimate moments won't even be mentioned to Hanzo. 
> 
> (I REALLY hope this isn't too confusing, sorry in advance)

 

    _Back in Blackwatch..we were used for..well. You've heard the rumors I'm sure. I won't get too into it, but we were on West Coast when it happened. It was me, my commander and a few other members. Night was settling in, and so was the rain. It wasn't uncomfortable either. It was a bit chilly, but you could hear the ocean not too far off, and when you're sitting back to back with someone you like..well, it makes the night pass by a little less slowly._

 

With their backs pressed against each other, it made the night a little more bearable, warmer. McCree had gone from a shivering mass to almost overheated. Gabe grunted behind him, the vibrations bringing more heat to McCree's face. Luckily for him, it was dark and no one was able to see. "You okay now kid? Don't need you turning into a popsicle on your first damn mission." He groaned again at the mention of this being his first mission. His head fell back, making contact with Gabe's. "Ugh, kid, control that damn hair of yours will you? You're dripping down my back!" Unbidden images came to McCree's mind, and with an exasperated sigh, he stood. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Gabe was flirting with him. McCree rolled his shoulders, flexing the stiffness from them, before pulling his hair back into a high ponytail. 

     Unfortunately, they hadn't allowed him to keep his hat (for now) so he threw a beanie on, protecting his hair from getting wet any further. Checking his holster, he confirmed that Peacekeeper was still dry, and then moved to walked further into the forest. Before he could go, Reyes grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going kid?". McCree stopped for just a moment, before answering. "I'm gonna take a piss, wanna watch?" He smirked, and walked off, but not before he heard Reyes. "Maybe.." Shaking his head, he jumped over some brush, and navigated through the dense forest. True to his word, he stopped not too far from their camp, so he could take a leak. Before he could even unzip his pants, a rustle behind him alerted him so to a presence. He pretended not to notice, and slowly unbuckled his holster. Slowly turning, he pulled Peacekeeper from its warm snug holder, and spun, pointing the muzzle straight into...Gabe's..face. "Oh. I guess you _did_ want to watch, huh?" He put away Peacekeeper, but kept the holster unbuckled. 

     Gabe chuckled, but didn't answer. What McCree had missed was the worried look on his face. They had all been told they were out here to "acquire" something for further study. Mei and Angela were supposed to take a look at it together, which was weird, considering Mei was an environmental scientist and Angela was a doctor. McCree didn't worry too much about the details, but Gabe was suspicious. If it had been a mineral or dirt sample, something _not dangerous_ , they wouldn't have sent Blackwatch. They hadn't been told much, other than that they would know when they encountered it. With Morrison off on his own mission the briefing had been short and simple. 

     McCree was done, and ready to head back, but stilled when he noticed Gabe's tense shoulders. Straining his ears, he could barely hear it, but behind the wind, leaves and rain, heavy breathing was present. And from something clearly not human. As McCree was reaching for Peacekeeper, Gabe swung his arm back to stop him, when _it_ burst from the darkness. Both men present stilled, the breath stuck in their throats. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Easily twice as tall as them, it could be described as pure moonlight, though its eyes were mad. Not angry, but insane. Neither men had ever seen anything like this before, and the hesitation cost them dearly. 

     A snarl erupted from the beast, and lunged for Gabe, as he was closer, and appeared unarmed. He nimbly stepped aside, letting it crash into the earth. What he didn't anticipate was that McCree wouldn't move. As it crashed into the earth, coming steadily closer to him, McCree found himself unable to move. He stared at the beast, and the fangs that glinted in the moonlight. Finally, his breath came back to him, and he was able to roll out of the way, but just barely. A loud SNAP! behind him told him that he just missed being torn by its maw, but he still wasn't far enough from it. He grabbed a flashbang, and threw it at the beasts face, while covering his own. 

     They could both hear it howl as the flashbang struck, and Gabe took his chance, jumping on the beasts back while it was down. He grabbed three syringes from a chest pocket and plunged it into its neck. It snarled at Gabe, and unexpectedly twisted, grabbing him around the torso with its enormous mouth. Gabe shouted in pain, prompting McCree to draw Peacekeeper, shooting the beast in the leg. It squealed in pain, and dropped Gabe, turning to look at McCree. It stumbled to its feet, looking McCree in the eye, taking a wobbly step, before crashing back to the earth, passed out. Taking slow steps, he approached it, testing to see whether it was truly out. McCree could see its eyes rolling around, but its breath was deep, albeit a bit labored. Satisfied it wasn't going to attack him, he ran over to Gabe.

     He had pulled himself over to a nearby tree, and propped himself up. McCree pulled all of Gabe's gear off, before ripping his shirt open. Had this been under a very different circumstance, the breath the McCree sucked in would have been at the appearance of Gabe's chest for a different reason. Now though, it was at the deep bite wounds that had been inflicted on it. They flowed heavily, the waistband of Gabe's pants already soaked. "This is _my_ first mission and _you're_ the one getting hurt? Way to go Gabe." The words brought a chuckle out of Gabe, but just made his wounds flow more freely. McCree kept a hand on Gabe's chest, to comfort both of them. He rummaged around through Gabe's things, before finding a spray. "Alright, stay still, this is gonna sting a lil." His tongue between his teeth, McCree proceeded to spray nano's over Gabe's chest wounds. No doubt there would be the same wounds on his back, but he was more concerned with his chest at the moment. "You know kid, if you keep staring at me like that, I'm gonna think somethin's up. And I'm referring to what's in your pants, not in your head." 

     Embarrassed, McCree started to pull away, but stopped when Gabe grabbed his hand. "I didn't say it wasn't welcome." Rolling his eyes, he pulled Gabe to his feet, ignoring the gasp of pain from him. The nano's were already at work, closing Gabe's wounds. "Alright, turn around, I still need to do your backside." With a chuckle, Gabe complied. "You know kid, you keep talking like that you're not going to be able to hold me liable for what I might do to you." McCree's face flamed, not used to attention like this. "Yeah, well if you don't stop talking, I won't be able to finish." He groaned as Gabe roared with laughter. McCree grabbed Gabe by the waist to still him, before spraying the rest of his wounds. 

     "Okay, lets get back to camp and let the other guys deal with this thing." Gabe headed towards their camp area, letting McCree catch up. "Shouldn't we stay to help? I mean, that thing is _huge_." Gabe looked back at McCree with a smirk on his face. "Nah, if they had wanted our help, they would have asked." Speechless, McCree stopped. "What do you mean they would have asked? They're at camp." 

     "Kid, with all that noise we just made, and the screaming I did, they aren't at camp. You just didn't see them back there. You were paying more attention to my naked body than you were your surroundings." Gabe laughed as he walked off. McCree caught up to him, face warm yet again. 

     Arriving at camp, Gabe headed to his bag and ruffled around for new clothes. They hadn't been able to predict how long they would be here (so far it had been four days), so they had all brought new things to wear day to day. For Gabe, he had brought two sets, and would wash them in the river as needed. He started to discard his pants, and McCree turned, almost embarrassed. "What, you can't stand to look at me now? Guess I'll just go to my tent then..." He headed towards the area they had set up their tents, pants unzipped and hanging open. McCree could see that Reyes didn't believe in underwear, if the curls protruding from his open pants had anything to say about that. "I uh, guess I should come with you, in case you start bleeding again." McCree jogged to catch up, then stopped when he was right behind Gabe. They walked in silence til they reached Gabe's tent. McCree stood outside, listening to Gabe discard clothing. "Well kid, are you coming in or not? Its pretty cold out there." Confused, McCree opened the tent, and ducked in. As he straightened, Gabe's hand found its way to his chin, lips meeting McCree's. 

     A blush was on Gabe's face, startling McCree. "We're not going to do anything you don't want kid. But I do like you, you're spunky, and you saved my ass back there." McCree didn't hesitate before grabbing Gabe's face and locking lips. A smile bloomed over both of their faces, and McCree discarded his shirt. "Shit Commander, I like you too." With a growl, Gabe grabbed McCree by the waist, pulling him forward. "Don't call me Commander right now kid. Dammit. You _want_ to kill the mood?" With a chuckle, McCree replied, "What, you want me to call you Daddy? I mean, you _are_ older than me." Gabe grabbed McCree by the chin, pulling his face forward, forcing McCree to bow over a bit. "Don't tempt me kid." 

 

_It wasn't long after that, that Gabe started getting angry and withdrawn. It was weird, I thought it had to do with Morrison, and Overwatch, but I couldn't have been more wrong. We would go almost a week at a time without seeing him, and I started leading missions. And it wasn't like Gabe minded when I came back, but not too soon after he was rough and mean, and he was always angry. And it wasn't long after the mission that we found out that wolf? It was a man. And Gabe an' me? We weren't wrong. It was crazy. He, I mean. We didn't know the guy. But they put him under observation for a really long time. And I..I don't think he ever left Blackwatch HQ. Alive at least. They started doing tests on Gabe too, but I didn't start to suspect until a little while later. And then I made a mistake..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all literally just scenes from McCree's past, all narrated by him. Hanzo will not even make an appearance. 
> 
> Will be a short chapter like last weeks. I'm working real hard on getting them out for you guys, so I apologize for the condensed chapters! 
> 
> Next part of the story will either be next week or in a few days, so keep an eye out! As always, comments and critiques are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree continues his story. 
> 
> (As before, Italicized is McCree talking, plain text is a scene playing out)
> 
> Side note: This continues after the last bit of dialogue from the previous chapter. Hope you don't mind that we're just jumping into the action this week!

 

     McCree stalked down the halls unreasonable angry. He hadn't seen Gabe in over three weeks now, which was unusual, but when inquiring to Athena as to his whereabouts she had let it "slip" that he was within the Overwatch base. Jesse slammed doors open, looking for his partner, his black mood sending people fleeing from his warpath. Everyone was used to Jesse's moods, but this was something else entirely. His spurs jangled against the sterile floor of the medbay halls, but soon that wasn't all that Jesse  heard. Snarling erupted, from what sounded like just a few doors down, and Jesse took off. It sounded like that night, but _darker_. More mad. Almost like...He stopped dead in front of the door that the sound was coming loudest from. A giant wolf - and by giant, he meant **_giant_** \- was thrashing around, tossing assistants around the room like they weighed nothing. It was a midnight black, silver marking its face, almost like a mask. "Athena, let me in!" Jesse called out. The desperation in his voice is what prompted her into letting him in. He knew two things at that moment. That, of course the door was going to be locked, and that wolf was Gabe. _His_ Gabe. 

     A hissing sound came from the other side of the door, alerting him that there were steel bars keeping the door closed. As sure as they had captured his attention, they had also captured Gabe's. His once warm brown eyes were now a wild amber, and had locked onto Jesse. What had once been Gabe now stood stiff and quivering, almost as if it was ready to pounce. Jesse held his arms out, trying to placate the beast, let him know it meant no harm. It meant nothing to the beast. What had once been Gabe leapt forward, jaws snapping. "Gabe don't -" but Jesse was cut off as the maw of the beast closed over his left arm, the teeth snapping through bone like it was a pretzel stick. Jesse's breath hitched in his throat, his whole body going into shock. 

Both Gabe and Jesse had stilled, their eyes locked on each other. Slowly, the madness seemed to drain from Gabe's eyes, and understanding rolled through him. Jesse placed his right hand on Gabe's muzzle, and slowly buried his fingers in the dense fur. "It's gonna be okay Gabe. We'll figure it out." These were the only words that left Jesse, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed. The only thing that saved him from collapsing to the ground was Gabe's grip on Jesse's left arm. As he fell, another snap could be heard, confirmation of bone breaking further. Gabe released his hold of Jesse's arm, and whined as he watched his partner slide to the ground, a pool of blood slowly widening around him. He curled around Jesse, whining, wordlessly apologizing over what he couldn't control. 

     When Mercy and Mei came moments later, they found the two curled around the other. In their shock, they failed to notice McCree's injuries, until Gabe stood, and backed away from the man. Nobody had been able to get near Gabe while he had shifted uncontrollably after the "incident" that had happened in the forest. Both Mercy and Mei had kept Gabe a secret from everyone else, trying repeatedly to find a cure for him. So far nothing had worked, and over the few weeks of his constant shifting and in constant pain, Gabe had gone mad. Even if it was briefly, Mercy and Mei both feared for everyone's safety, and had just kept him locked away. They both knew that because of this, they were the sole ones to blame for the attack on McCree. Gabe's high pitched whining brought their attention back to the matter on hand. They briefly looked at each other, making a silent decision to keep this all quiet. They knew that Athena wouldn't mention the files unless asked, and there was no one here to suspect a thing anyways. 

     Working quickly, the two doctors dropped to their knees and assessed the situation. Pulling back Jesse's long sleeve, they could both see that the arm was turning black, and fast. "Athena, assess agent McCree's vitals please." Mercy said. Although she had a good idea of what was going on, she couldn't see internally like Athena. She waited a moment before an answer came back to her. "Agent McCree's vitals are dropping at an alarming rate. He has multiple fractures and breaks in his left arm, several muscles have been torn apart, and all vital arteries have been damaged." It was what Mercy had feared. "Course of action?" was Mei's reply. Although she had no experience in being a doctor, she was well versed in many sciences, and knew what both Athena and Mercy were implying with their responses. "Best course of action would be to remove the left arm from the forearm down. The rest can be saved with little work." With a sigh, she looked to Gabe. "This is not your fault Gabe. Remember that. Its _mine_. Right now I need your help. Can you do that?" Angela was fierce in the conviction that it was her fault. Had she not sent the boys out to capture the beast, this never would have happened to them. 

     Without waiting on a response from Gabe, she turned towards the door, and ran down the hall to another room. She returned just moments later, to see that Gabe was nuzzling McCree. She wheeled in a gurney, and helped push McCree onto Gabe's snout. It was a delicate balance, but between the three of them (Mei included), they managed to deposit Jesse onto the gurney without incident. Mercy turned to Gabe, "I'm sorry, but you need to stay here for now. Just - trust me on this okay? You don't need to watch what's going to happen." She placed a hand on Gabe's snout, before turning and helping Mei push the gurney out of the room and down the hall. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

It was several hours later when Jesse opened an eye, only to meet glaring sunlight. With a groan, he lifted a hand to shield his eyes, but hissed in pain instead. He opened his eyes against the pain from the glare of the sun to look at his arm. Or should he say, the remains of his arm. It didn't take long for hazy and messy images to come back to him. With a struggle, he managed to sit upright. He could hear the clack of heels against tile, and knew that Athena must have alerted Mercy to him being awake. Or maybe his heart monitor had done it. A curtain opened to her worried expression, and before she could ask if he was okay, he shouted, "Where is he? Is he okay? Can I go see him?" Mercy placed a finger over to his mouth to shush him, ignoring his questions. She sat on his bed, and started to unravel his bandages. He flinched at the sight of the raw wound before him, but analyzed it. It honestly wasn't that bad. The wound was pink, and didn't show any sign of infection at all. He smiled at the thought of a badass prosthetic. Mercy smiled at him, knowing this transition would be easy for him. He always did tend to look towards the bright side of things. 

     "As for Gabe, he's waiting for you in another room. He's back to himself, for now. But take it easy okay?" With a nod Jesse agreed, and let Mercy help him out of the bed. His balance was a bit thrown with half a limb gone, and it was weird not to use his left hand when he reached for a doorknob, but he'd get used to it sooner or later. Mercy and Jesse walked side by in silence, both with the same thought. What was going to happen when Jesse saw Gabe? Fortunately he wasn't alone with his thoughts for long, they had arrived at Gabe's room. Looking in, the room was dark, shades drawn. Nobody was in the bed. Jesse cast a worried look over to Mercy, who just smiled and shrugged at him. 

     Mercy opened the door for Jesse, and let him enter alone. The door closed after him and locked. He looked back to Mercy and nodded, appreciating the privacy. His bare feet slapped against the tile, the sound comforting, because he couldn't hear anything else. Jesse approached the windows, and was about to open a curtain, but Gabe snatched his hand away from it. "Don't kid, hurts my eyes. Will for you too, soon enough." Jesse turned to Gabe inquisitively, but the question hung in the air. Gabe slumped against the wall, and slid down it, sitting on the cold hard tile. His hand slapped the open floor next to him, inviting Jesse to sit next to him. When Jesse didn't move, Gabe sighed. "I can smell how much you want to sit by me. You might as well." Jesse rolled his eyes, and tried to gracefully fall to the floor next to Gabe, but with the missing appendage, that was next to impossible. He stumbled forward, into Gabe, who tried to catch him, but he grunted in pain when his stub was grabbed. A flush rose on Gabe's cheeks as he helped steady Jesse, but as soon as his ass hit the ground, he turned from him. 

     "Awww Commander, don't be like that. Its not like it was your fault." Gabe grunted but didn't acknowledge him. Jesse placed his forehead on the cool wall, and placed his right hand on Gabe's leg. He squeezed Gabe's leg trying to get a rise out of him, but was met with the sound of growling instead. Jesse sighed heavily. "Really? After everything we've been through, _that's_ what you're gonna say? Okay then..." his voice trailed off. He was trying to brush off the fact that Gabe had pretty much bitten his arm off just hours ago, and had kept this secret from him for weeks now. Gabe started laughing. Jesse jerked away from the wall, and stared at Gabe, mouth open wide. Laughter soon turned to tears, and Jesse took his hand back ready to brush Gabe's tears away, but it was grabbed back. "Don't. Don't leave me. I've been alone for so long." Jesse let him cry, just holding Gabe's hand. He had never seen this sort of emotional response from Gabe before, and to be honest, it worried him. He was used to Gabe's stoic demeanor 100% of the time. 

     Gabe's sobs eventually turned to hiccups, and the entire time, his hand never left Jesse's. Jesse was content to simply stay put, comforted by the familiar feel of Gabe's warm rough hands. The hiccups finally tapered off into even breathing. Thinking Gabe was asleep, Jesse tried to stand, until Gabe's hand tightened over his own. "I have a lot to answer for kid. I could tell you none of this is my fault, and that's mostly true. But I know some stuff now, and you need to hear it, because everything is about to change."

 

_It couldn't have been more true. He told me everything he knew, which wasn't a lot, but it was enough to open my eyes. And now I was a part of this world that nobody knows about...well that's not quite true, is it Hanzo? You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been a part of this world since you were born, both you and your brother. And it was your brother who helped me through my new life, at least, at first he did. And then after Overwatch fell apart, we all went our separate ways. I've been searching for Gabe ever since. That led me to this forest here, and the other night? That's the first I've seen of him in years. He's who's been killing the locals. I just need to find out **why**. Gabe isn't a bad guy...he's just. I don't know. Having a hard time with this. He's lost himself to that beast. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sick please forgive any mistakes!   
> So first things first, I don't have any experience with medical terms, so I'm just barely mentioned them, I wanted to be as vague as possible to avoid any errors, I am so sorry!   
> Second, we'll go back to Hanzo and McCree interactions in like 2 weeks. I wanted to do a few more chapters with Jesse and Gabe! I've also updated my tags, let me know if I missed anything! 
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet, at a little over 2k words. I feel like each chapter is just going to continually get longer. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! I reached 100 and I swear my whole body is just GLOWING. 
> 
> If you have any comments or critiques please feel fee to leave them with me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfy McCree and tired Hanzo.

The men sat in silence, the sound of rain filling the silence between them. McCree took a long sip from his lukewarm coffee, thirsty after all that talking. He glanced over at Hanzo, who had long ago finished his food, and was once again curled up in his chair like a cat. The blanket had slipped from his shoulder, revealing his tattoo. Without thinking, McCree leaned over and touched a finger to Hanzo’s shoulder, slowly sliding it down the mans arm. He was warm, despite the chilly air, and the grooves from the raised pattern of the tattoo comforted McCree. He could sit there for hours tracing a finger over the intricate lines of scales. 

Hanzo had raised an eyebrow at the touch, but had asked no questions. He knew some people were comforted by touch, and was willing to let McCree touch him, if it would make him feel better. For some reason he had taken a liking to the man. He returned to his thoughts, wondering which was the right one to ask first. “So, you are a beast, like your partner in the woods?” McCree’s finger stopped tracing the outline of his dragon for a moment, the question startling him. It resumed its lazy path, and McCree answered. “Well, I wouldn’t say he’s my partner anymore, we haven’t been together for years. But yeah. We’re alike. I’m a mutt.” His smile came out tight, and there was a pain in his eyes that made Hanzo regret his question. Regardless of the guilt, he needed to know. 

“I thought you had to be born like this. I was never taught it could transfer -” The thought left his head as a cold realization came to him. McCree was already looking at him with worry in his eyes. “I don’t know darlin. You’re already somethin, that much I can tell. I don’t know if it’ll override that or not.” His spine stiffened. Hanzo had never offered up that information. “It is not what I am, it is what is within me. I am not a beast.” McCree laughed, but it was dark. “C’mon darlin, I can smell it on ya. Ya really think you can get that by me?” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed, his tone growing colder. “I am not like you. I am not a beast. My dragons are my partners.” 

There. He said it. It was information that McCree knew now. He slumped back into his chair, yanking the blanket back around his body. Withdrawing from him, waiting for the inevitable shock - that never came. McCree looked thoughtful, and was nodding, as if it made sense. “Well that explains why the smell isn’t stronger. I jus’ thought you found a scent suppressor or somethin’. It does explain why you and yer brother smell almost the same though.” Hanzo gave no answer, but it did raise a lot of questions about what exactly had happened between McCree and Genji. The thought filled him with jealousy, although he didn’t know why. Its not like he knew the man very well, and neither were they in a relationship. 

Hanzo never thought about the fact that other monsters would be able to smell him. He had always thought of himself as human, and that much was true, he just had a spirit animal within him. At least, that’s what he had always thought, and what he had been taught. He knew he was going to have to meditate to speak with his dragons later, to clarify. “Okay then, you can transfer through bite? What about scratching? Spit? Other fluids? And I thought it needed to be a full moon in order for you to change?” McCree rolled through all the answers he knew, before answering. “It transfers through blood, so if the spit - or other bodily fluids are transfered through blood, then yes. Its not an STD, or I would have gotten it a lot sooner - if you catch my drift. And nope - don’t need a full moon. As far as I can tell, he doesn’t even switch back to human anymore. At least not that I’ve seen.” 

Hanzo was shocked. He had relied on myths to hunt monsters from all over, and successfully. He wondered why this myth was different. Maybe for the safety? As far as he could tell, McCree was safe to be around, and he certainly wasn’t a raving lunatic running around and killing people. “Show me. I want to see,” he stopped, and waved his hand over McCree’s body. Jesse laughed at the gesture. “You sure darlin? You ain’t gonna get spooked, are ya’? Hanzo scoffed, “Did I look spooked to you the other night? I am sure I can handle whatever you throw at me.” 

With a shrug, Jesse handed his mug over to Hanzo and stood and stretched. Walking towards the open field, he started to disrobe. His flannel fell from his shoulders, revealing a well muscled, but scarred back. He undid his belt, and dropped his pants. Hanzo hummed in appreciation of the toned ass he could now view at his leisure. Hanzo looked over his shoulder, and winked at Hanzo, making the man blush. He was at first confused when McCree unhooked his prosthetic, but it made sense that it wouldn’t be able to accommodate his wolfy body. Taking a sip of McCree’s coffee (then wrinkling his nose, because he took it black) he watch McCree drop to the ground on all fours. 

At first he couldn’t see anything, and was about to shift in his seat, when a ripple caught his eye. It had started along McCree’s back, and it looked as if his skin was ripping apart. McCree took a deep breath, but when he let it go, it seemed as if he just - exploded. It was the only way Hanzo could put it. It was as if the giant wolf had been trapped inside a man, and needed to be released. What stood in McCree’s place was a giant tawny wolf. It stood panting for a moment, before turning to look at Hanzo. Hanzo noted that it had all four legs, which was strange, considering McCree only had 3 intact limbs. 

Hanzo stood, bearing the pain in his legs, so that he could walk over to McCree. Jesse flopped on the ground, rolling over on his back, stretching in his new form. Hanzo kept the blanket around him, too aware of his naked body. He relished the feeling of the soft grass between his toes, and the drops of rain that feel softly against him. Although chilly, it was bearable. He neared McCree, who had stopped rolling in the grass to watch his progress. Hanzo reached a hand out to him (like you would to a dog he supposed), and let McCree sniff his hand. He wasn’t prepared for the slightly rough tongue to lap at his hand, and he let out a yelp. McCree huffed at him, a smile on his giant face. 

“You are a giant puppy....can I sit against you? I am tired.” And it was true. The small trek from the house to the middle of the yard had made Hanzo weak and tired. McCree laid on his side, welcoming Hanzo to sit against his stomach. He eased himself to the ground, using McCree as a support. He settled against McCree’s stomach, warm against him. McCree curled in against Jesse, and they both fell asleep, as the sun broke through the clouds. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Amber eyes watched them both through the trees in the woods. A growl came from the throat of the black beast, and claws raked through the dirt. Nothing and no one would take his mate from him.


	9. Chapter 9

The warm afternoon had slowly changed to a breezy, cold night while the two had slept. Hanzo didn’t notice the chill as he slept, more preoccupied with his attempts to communicate with his dragons. Flashes of white and yellow appeared, but the comforting blue of his dragons refused to show. A frown appeared on Hanzo’s face, and his breathing quickened in his sleep. His restlessness is what eventually woke Jesse, alerting him to the change in Hanzo’s scent. His nostrils flared, scenting the air. He swiveled his head to look at Hanzo, peering at him closely. Upon inspection, he could see that Hanzo’s aura – previously a blue, was slowly changing to an amber one. It was possible that Hanzo’s spirit was transforming with him, a thought that had never occurred to him. It wasn’t as if he had a spirit animal before his own wolf, and if he had had one, he wasn’t aware of it. For Hanzo though..this was going to be a change.

  
A large sigh startled Hanzo out of his deep sleep, and he was momentarily confused as to why he was surrounded by fur. It took him a moment to re asses his surroundings, before remembering that Jesse was in fact a giant wolf. Or puppy. He was going to go with puppy. Hanzo laid his head back on Jesse's side, and looked up at the stars, content. Most of the pain in his legs had dulled to the point where it was hardly noticeable, but he knew that once he got up, it was going to hurt even worse than before, after having sat there for most of the day. For now though, he was okay to just sit and enjoy the cold air that rifled through his hair, warm against his..what was Jesse to him? He supposed he would consider them friends, at the very least, after all that had happened to them. Although, if he was going to be honest with himself, there was a certain attraction..

  
Another sigh expanded from Jesse, making Hanzo aware of the fact that he had probably been awake this entire time. It was dark enough that neither of them could see the blush that graced Hanzo’s cheeks, and for that he was grateful. Hanzo sat forward, allowing Jesse to stand. He waited as the man – or wolf in this case, shook himself and stretched. When he was done, Jesse stood behind Hanzo, allowing the smaller man to pull himself up using handfuls of his fur. Once he stood on unsteady legs, the pain that flared making him gasp – they slowly trekked back to the house. Hanzo collapsed in a chair, pulling the blanket tighter around him, shivering now that he wasn’t right alongside Jesse and the heat that emanated from him. Hanzo averted his eyes, letting Jesse change back in privacy. He could her grunts, and popping and gasping, until – finally, all he could hear was panting. He looked over towards Jesse, startled to find the man covered in sweat, strands of his hair stuck to his face, yellow eyes piercing the night to stare at him. He looked away again, unsure as to why he was embarrassed. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the man was in the buff, and on his hands and knees in front of him. Well - hand, since Jesse hadn't replaced the prosthetic yet. The blush that had graced his cheeks only moments earlier now engulfed his face and neck. He gripped the blanket even tighter around him, listening to Jesse scuffle on the ground, getting to his feet. Bare feet slapped the concrete of the patio, alerting Hanzo to Jesse’s proximity before his hand landed on his shoulder.

  
Jesse removed his hand, and offered it to Hanzo. He led him inside, back through the house towards the bedroom. Although they had slept the afternoon away, Hanzo still needed his rest after sustaining so many injuries. Walking proved to be too much for Hanzo, his knees giving out in the hallway. He sheepishly looked at Jesse, who just smiled, and picked him up – princess style. Jesse carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom, depositing him in his own bed. He gently laid Hanzo back against the headboard, waiting for him to settle underneath the blankets before turning. Hanzo snatched Jesse’s hand before he left his side, stopping him in his tracks.  
He could feel the man tense for a moment, before he relaxed, and turned. Hanzo’s eye’s were cast down, a hand covering his mouth. He tugged on Jesse’s wrist, and it took him a moment, but Jesse eventually figured it out. He laughed as he plopped down on the bed, leaning over, placing a hand on Hanzo’s chin. Jesse forced Hanzo to look at him, looking into onyx eyes – ringed with gold. He was progressing much faster than _he_ had, and at this rate, he’d have to tell Hanzo everything within the next couple of days. For now though…he leaned forward and captured Hanzo’s lips with his own. Although hesitant at first, Hanzo returned the kiss full force. His heart beat wildly in his chest, hands snaking around Jesse’s back, pulling him close and clutching him to his chest. Jesse caught Hanzo’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping him, before he suckled on it. It brought a gasp from Hanzo, and gave them both pause enough to catch their breath. Hanzo leaned back on the bed, and Jesse swung a leg over Hanzo's, straddling the man. 

"Wasn't lyin' when I said you have the best cheek bones I've ever seen darlin." The words were whispered into Hanzo's ear, making him shudder. Jesse raked his nails against Hanzo's freshly cut hair, careful to avoid the wound they had cleaned just that morning. Hanzo hummed, and leaned into Jesse's hand, making the man melt. "I could do this all night." Hanzo murmured. He caught the double meaning as soon as it slipped past his lips, eyes widening. The look on Hanzo's face caught Jesse unawares, and soon he was laughing. "Well I'll give you anything you need sugar, but first I think you need some rest.” Jesse made to leave, ready to swing his leg back over Hanzo's hip, before the man grabbed him around the waist. “Please – come back soon.” He couldn’t explain it, but there was an anxiousness in him that wouldn’t dissipate, and he needed someone beside him. Jesse smiled, and nodded, before walking off to the bathroom.

  
After having spent so much time as a wolf, Jesse needed a shower. He could smell the wet dog smell on himself, and was eager to wash it off. And eager to take care of something else after what had just happened in the bedroom.. He shook his head of those thoughts, thinking about the problem on hand. Whether Hanzo knew it or not, when someone underwent a change, specifically to that of a werewolf, their eyes changed color. His were brown before his change, and now they were "ochre" according to Hana. (Honestly, she needed to stop playing that color matching game on her phone all the time) He hadn't expected Hanzo's eyes to change for at least another week, and yet, they were already turning gold. He started biting the inside of his lips, an old habit he had picked up when he was a kid. He would kill for a cigar, but he knew he should get back to Hanzo as fast as he could, and besides, the smoke just bothered his sensitive nose now. 

  
* * * * * * * * *

Hanzo lay back in the bed, noting how his pulse had quickened (and not because of the excitement) his anxiety levels rising. The pain in his legs intensified, then lessened. He became hot, then cold, then hot again. The muscles rippled in his back, and the tips of his fingers tingled. Hanzo curled up on his side, throwing the blanket over his body. He gritted his teeth against the pain, and winced when he cut his lip over his newly sharpened teeth. He brought a finger to his eye teeth, surprised at their new length and sharpness. A sharp pain made Hanzo gasp and curl in on himself even further. If this was what the anxiety was about - he needed Jesse here _now_. 

  
Jesse turned the shower off, and stepped out, grabbing a thick towel. He was lucky he kept extra clothes in here – even if they were just sweats and loose tees. He dressed quickly, and hurried back to his bedroom..to find Hanzo hunched over in pain. “Oh no darlin’ I thought we had more time..” his voice trailed off as Hanzo curled up in a tighter ball. Jesse sat on the bed, rubbing Hanzo’s back through its muscle spasms. Nothing would happen tonight, but he knew that it could be a matter hours or days before Hanzo would go through his first shift. Reaching over into his nightstand, he pulled out a syringe and a bottle of Etorphine. Prepping the syringe, he leaned over Hanzo and coaxed him to lay on his back. Jesse grabbed Hanzo by the chin, and forced him to look up towards the headboard. Lips reaching neck, Jesse bit down, causing Hanzo to strain against him. Jesse held on to Hanzo's chin, baring his neck - waiting for the perfect moment. A vein pops out near the jugular, and Jesse chooses that moment to stick the syringe in, and push the plunger down. 

Although fast, etorphine can take a few moments to take effect. Sure now that Hanzo's shift is going to be soon (very soon), Jesse takes this moment to give him direction.

"Darlin, listen. Shit's gonna happen fast, so you have to listen to me. Listen close, okay? You're about to shift for the first time. Not right now, but soon. Forget everything you think you know about the legends, they're wrong, and on purpose. Its to protect us. You're right about silver though." 

He takes a deep breath before continuing, noting the dullness in Hanzo's eyes. 

"Take the time to get to know your wolf. Its like your dragons. But its going to be different than them. You have to dominate it, you hear me? You have to be the master of it. Don't let it take control. Its what happened to Gabe.." his voice trails off before he continues "I can't lose you too. Fuck." Jesse stops, tears threatening to spill. He pushes his hair back, and holds Hanzo's face by either side, before diving down for a kiss. There's the barest hint of it being returned, so he gets one last comment in before Hanzo is truly gone. "You have to stay with me Hanzo, darlin. I'm alone. Don't leave me alone." 

Hanzo hears the sob before he sinks into the darkness. His body relaxes, and his breathing evens out. 

Jesse sits on the edge of the bed, thinking back to how he failed Gabe. The tears don't stop for awhile, and by the time they've dried up, that he's used them all, he's exhausted. Jesse lays beside Hanzo, stroking his hair. He can only hope that Hanzo had listened to him. He had no time to prepare him for what was about to happen. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Hanzo had sunk into a deep black pit. There was nothing around him. No sound, no smells, just - pitch black. Taking a deep breath, he sits cross legged on the ground. (Is it the ground? There's no feeling beneath him either. There's literally nothing.) His hands are on his knees, and he waits. He breathes. 

It feels as if no time passes, before there's the sound of something clicking on the ground. (Like nails on a floor). A light emanates from the darkness. (Like a small lamp being turned on in a large dark room). Hanzo keeps his eyes closed, but listens. Deep breathing (more than one breath, though they're in tandem). He opens one eye (fully gold now), to find not one, but _two_ wolves sitting shoulder to shoulder, watching him.

They look exactly alike, twin wolves. One is a bright silver, like a flash of lightning. The other one is pure black, like the darkness that surrounds him. They both have one gold eye, one black eye apiece.

 The other eye opens to look at them (its black), and he meets their gaze, unflinching. 

_(We are your redemption, and your destruction. Are you ready to face us child?)_

The words echo around in his mind, and Hanzo vaguely recalls the voice that came to him before he fell in this abyss. 

**Conquer it.**

Except there were two. 

Hanzo stood, back straight and proud. 

"Bring me your worst." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2k words for this chapter kids! I swear my chapters are getting longer! 
> 
> So if any of you are confused, because Hanzo was already in touch with his "spirit animal" (his dragons - but Hanzo just considers them a part of himself) so to speak, he turned a lot faster. This is unprecedented (on McCree's part) because he really barely has knowledge on the subject. (This can be discussed more in the next few chapters if y'all want? B/c obvi this is gonna keep going on for awhile.) 
> 
> I'll get more into "lore" after this chapter, because I think its interesting and I like it. If y'all prefer, I can make it its own separate chapter that doesn't necessarily need to be read - it can be skipped, but it will be available for those of you interested. 
> 
> As always, any comments or critiques are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo confronts his wolves. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Some SMALL bit of gore present (near the end of the chapter)

 

     He blinked, and he was back in the forest. Sunlight streamed through branches, rain clinging to every leaf. Taking a step forward, Hanzo strained his ears for sounds in the underbrush. With a start, he realized other than the sound of the rain and the wind, there was nothing. No birds called, nothing scuttled in the shadows - it seemed as if nothing was alive in this forest. Fog drifted through the trees, curling around ferns, wafting over puddles that had collected in grooves on the forest floor. Hanzo would have believed that he was the only one here, if it wasn't for the absence he felt inside him. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the trial he knew was coming.

     The signs of struggle that he and McCree had gone through were still present. The gouges in the earth from the wolf - Reyes - looked more brutal in the sunlight. Hanzo kneeled, and sifted his hands through the moist dirt, looking around the clearing he had fought for his life in.  Many of the plants that had been there before were now missing, or destroyed. What had once been beautiful was now a ruin. Hanzo unconsciously clenched his hand into a fist, thinking of the ruin that that monster had brought. As he stood, he noticed a flash of white, before he was knocked to his knees by a shadow. His hands returned to the damaged earth, as he racked his mind for a solution, a way out of this. A voice entered his mind before he could move, "So you return to the site where this all began for you? Interesting. Why bring us here human?" The voice was vaguely feminine, and soothing. He could feel himself relax at sound of the voice. 

     "I do not know what you are talking about. _You_ brought _me_ here." The confusion in his voice was palpable. Something touched the back of his head, and a snuffle later, Hanzo realized it must have been the wolfs nose. He stiffened, and whirled to meet her face to face. He recoiled when he meet face to face with a mouthful of teeth. Scrambling back, on hands and feet (somewhat reminiscent of a crab), he blushed at the sound of laughter. "Do you think I am here to hurt you human? You would not last one round with me." She stepped forward, black fur rippling in the light breeze. Her coat was like an oil slick, a multitude of colors that shimmered in and out of existence. Without thought, Hanzo reached forward to put a hand through the thick fur. Her kindness is what had initially spurred the action, but curiosity is what won him over. Her coat was thick, and not as soft as it appeared. He hummed at the coarseness of her coat, weirdly comforted by the feel of it. "You do not even know my name and yet you stroke me as if you have known me for years human. You are a curiosity." Hanzo looked up into liquid silver eyes, and sits back on his heels. "I chose this place? If for anything...it is guilt I suppose. I destroy everything around me. This forest was beautiful, now I have marred it with my intent. Just as I have with my brother." 

     A silence bloomed between them, all quiet with the exception of their breathing. The wolf hummed before standing. She shook the loose dirt and leaves from her fur and looked down on him. "You cannot live in guilt forever. Your brother is at peace. This place will renew. Things, people - they heal. That is the nature of things. Its within your nature to heal - allow it Hanzo. Do not become a shadow of yourself - you have seen it. Faced it. Do you want to become like that?" Hanzo shook his head, breath catching in his throat. It had occurred to him on more than one occasion that his obsession with hunting, and saving others was an excuse to redeem himself. He wouldn't allow himself to rest in peace when he felt so guilty. She pressed her nose to his forehead, a giant huff of air slipping down his face. "Heal." He looked up to find her gone. 

  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  * 

     With a blink it was night, cold and raining. Hanzo relaxed himself, ready for whatever was to come. What he didn't expect, was for the other wolf to show itself so suddenly. It stalked in front of him like a ghost, its movements barely making a whisper through its passage of the forest. It stopped and looked back at him, eyes molten gold. Hanzo nodded, and followed. As he walked forward, he felt a familiar weight at his back. He reached back for Storm Bow, and nocked an arrow. He wasn't sure of the wolf's intentions, and it was better to be safe at best. It stopped in front of him, crouching - tail sweeping the forest floor. Hanzo knelt close to the ground, and looked around him. Nothing alerted him to any danger around him, so he crept forward, head by the wolf's shoulder. 

    It looked at him, then looked back at the clearing in front of them. Hanzo peered through ferns, squinting in the dark. A beam of moonlight flooded the clearing, revealing a giant stag. Hanzo took in a sharp breath at the sight. Its rack was huge, a tribute to its long life. Hanzo looked back at the wolf, who was just content to watch the stag. And so they sat in silence, watching this grand creature go about its business. Hanzo wondered what the point of this was, when a dark figure burst from the undergrowth and headed towards the stag. The previously nocked arrow flew, and hit the dark shadow, startling both stag and wolf. Hanzo himself was stunned at his own action. A low keening noise knocked him from his stunned stance, and he looked back into the clearing. The stag had collapsed onto the ground beside what Hanzo had hit. Hanzo stood from his kneeled stance, and looked on the scene, anger written in every part of his body. He glared at the wolf, who just looked back at him. "Why did you not warn me? Stop me? I should not have done this! I acted too rashly! I cannot take this back!" He stalked off towards the clearing, before something snagged his clothing from behind. Looking behind him, he could see that the silent wolf had held him back. 

     "Just watch." A gentle soothing voice, a male mirror to the black wolf. Hanzo looked on in silence, as the stag bellowed into the air. It stood, nosing at its now dead offspring. Its muzzle covered in blood, it nosed the air, seeking those who had brought it grief. It took just a moment for it to spot Hanzo, and it stood, staring him down, ears quivering. It snorted, hot breath appearing in the cold air. Pawing the ground, it lowered its head and prepared to charge. Hanzo nocked another arrow, and pulled it back, before it was knocked out of his hands by a giant clawed paw. "You will not. Face the consequences." The voice, though still gentle, was angry. It ripped at him the same way his guilt did.

_ - _ - _ - _ 

    As he turned from the wolf, the stag plunged its many pointed rack into him, pain exploding from every place it had ripped open. It reared back, and all Hanzo could see was the sharp points of the hooves. Terror replaced pain as he realized there was no escape from this. He closed his eyes as the stag brought its hooves down, smashing into his ribs, breath exploding from his body. He felt his ribs shatter, slice open the precious and soft organs underneath, and suddenly he was fighting to breathe. He coughed what little air he managed to get into his lungs, blood slipping past his lips, running down his chin and pooling into the hollow of his neck. And still the stag went on, stabbing and crushing, until Hanzo's torso was a bloody mess, wasn't even recognizable. As the life slipped from him, eyes glazing over, Hanzo stared at the stag. Bits of his entrails hung from its antlers, blood dripping from its face, but there was no malice, no satisfaction in its gaze. He understood. 

_-_-_-_

     The wolf appeared at his side, nose to his forehead. "You understand that you cannot act rashly. Justice is delivered only when deserved. Your actions, or inactions, will affect the rest of your life, and those around you. Think before you act, act with intelligence, and think with forbearance." He closed his eyes to the voice. 

 

 And opened them to warm brown ones, full of concern. 

"You okay there darlin?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so compared to past chapters, this is short. 
> 
> HOWEVER - I had to do some shit for work (classes) and it fucked up my schedule, so this is partly why I'm so late.  
> I also want to TRY (KEY WORD TRY) to upload a little bit everyday. 
> 
> So there won't be a designated word count for each chapter. It might be 2k words, it might be 500. BUT, I want to try to get a chapter out close to every day, or every other day.  
> I just want to write MORE - and this is a good way to force myself into doing it daily - or close to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not everything is as it seems..
> 
>  
> 
> (Small bit of gore near the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, maybe I'm back? I'm trying my best you guys, I swear.

 

     Soft brown hair tickled Hanzo's face, cascading over his cheeks and down his neck. He brought a hand up and sifted his fingers through the silky softness. This action brought a small laugh from Jesse, leading Hanzo's eyes back to the mans face. He frowned for a moment, but dismissed the whisper of a thought that had formed in the back of his mind. Jesse smiled, and Hanzo's attention was captured again, his eyes trained on those spectacular white teeth of his. His attention diverted (for the moment) Jesse darted in for a kiss, rough lips meeting the other, the barest hint of stubble rasping against ivory skin. Jesse nipped Hanzo's lower lip, as he slid his rough callused hand underneath his shirt. Nails scraped against skin, bringing a shiver from Hanzo. He moaned as Jesse rolled his hips against his own, wanting both more friction, and the clothing between them to be gone. Jesse straddled Hanzo, putting his fingers in the waistband of his pants, slowly pulling them from his hips. Gasping, Hanzo looked at Jesse's face, surprised to see that his warm brown eyes had remained on his face throughout this whole interaction. He raised himself onto his elbows, leaning in for a kiss, before remembering. The thought that had been just a whisper bloomed into a shout - Jesse's eyes were the color of a molten sunset. He had said so himself, that the eyes change color. There was no way they could be brown.  

 

     With a grunt, Hanzo lifted his knees and pushed who he _thought_ was Jesse off of him, before rolling off the bed. He landed on his back, temporarily knocking the breath from him. He closed his eyes and inhaled as much air as he could before slowly releasing it. He could hear a snarl from the other side of the bed, and, looking underneath it, could see the impostor Jesse's hands had elongated, the tips forming into long black claws. A keening came from it as fur started to sprout over its nakedness, (where its clothes went Hanzo had no idea, but really, he didn't have the time to think about that now) and Hanzo took this moment to struggle upright. Peering over the edge of the bed, he could see that its spine was misshapen, looked almost anorexic. What was even stranger, was the movement of the bones underneath. Standing, he quietly hopped onto the bed, and made his way over to the creature. A quick glance around the room told him there were no possible weapons, so he did his best in trying to quietly leap over the beast. He landed lightly on his feet, and grabbed the doorknob, ready to shut the door behind him to slow it down - when a hand closed around his ankle, pulling him to the floor once more. Looking behind him, he was horrified to find a half man, half beast staring down at him. When it was fully done, it was going to be taller and bigger than him, but in its half state, it was barely twice the size of him. Its half muzzle pulled back in a grimace, and as its teeth came in, took a snapping bite towards him, only to be blocked by the lamp that Hanzo had pulled down from the table next to the bed.

 

     It snarled and gnashed its teeth around the porcelain, failing to bite Hanzo. He took this moment to push himself away from the beast and stood quickly, ready to run towards the hall. He stopped only for a moment to close the door, before running to the kitchen. Pulling open drawers, he rifled through them, looking for any kind of weapon. He struck gold when he found the knife drawer. He pulled out the two that looked sharpest, and several smaller ones (just in case), before running towards the sliding back door. Behind him, he could hear the bedroom door splintering. Throwing open the door, he quickly stepped outside, looking around. The patio furniture would be no use in blocking a giant wolf... but maybe the blanket he had used would come in useful. A crash sounded down the hall, and Hanzo knew his time was up. Balling up the blanket, he threw it as hard as he could into the field of Jesse's backyard. He turned, and looked to the roof. Not such a high jump. Grabbing a chair, he swung it around, and stepped up, before hopping up to the roof's edge. He kicked the chair over with his hanging feet, and quickly scrambled up. He pulled a small knife from the waistband of his pants, and spun around, crouching. In the warm light coming from the house, Hanzo could see the shadow of the wolf before it appeared. He watched its shadow, as it struggled to escape from the home, before it got aggravated and crashed through the glass backdoor. 

 

     Hanzo could now see its front half, matte black fur was a mess of clumps and spiked with sweat. His brow furrowed in confusion. This was not even McCree's wolf form, so who was it? It was not this Reyes that Jesse had spoken of earlier, the silver markings from its face and back not present. Was this something he had never heard of? He watched as it stalked from the patio onto the grass, nosing the air. It tensed, then ran towards the spot where Hanzo had thrown the blanket. He almost let out a breath of relief, before remembering he wasn't yet in the clear. Though the stars and moon shone brightly, Hanzo had a hard time finding the wolf in the night. The only thing that gave it away was the snarling, as it tore apart the blanket, when it was found. It howled in frustration, as it realized that its target wasn't Hanzo. The unearthly howl caused the small hairs on the back of Hanzo's neck to stand, and he tensed, waiting for it to come back. Instead, it stalked off towards the treeline (or he supposed, because he could hear its footsteps receding). He waited a few moments, before walking over the roof until he was on the front side of the house, and dropped down. He quietly slipped back into the house, staying low, and headed back towards the bedroom. Looking around for his possessions, he could find none. He peeked out of the destroyed bedroom door, and down the hallway, but there was no sign of the beast. Still, he tried to keep as quiet as possible when he made his way through the hall to the bathroom. Looking around, there was no indication that Jesse had even been in here, even though before coming to him, Jesse had taken a shower. Strange. 

 

     Stumped, Hanzo leaned against the counter and thought. If Jesse wasn't here (because if he had been, he would have appeared as soon as his house was being destroyed), then where was he? And where exactly was the wolf headed? He sat up quickly, thinking about the town - just on the other side of the forest. He looked down at himself, still in pajama pants, and nothing else. If the pants on him were big, then nothing of Jesse's would fit him. He snagged a tee from Jesse's room before leaving, not bothering with shoes. He could run on just about anything. With another look around, deciding there was nothing else he could use or do here, he took off in a sprint across the front lawn. He wouldn't be able to travel through the forest as fast as a wolf, but he sure as shit could run across paths as fast as one. Or try. He knew the path to Jesse's home would lead straight into town. 

 

***** 

 

     The town was ravaged. Doors were broken down, flower beds crushed, blood splattered against the pave stone streets. There was nothing Hanzo could do at this point. In the distance he could hear someone cry out. Knife in hand, he took off towards the sound. He ran past bodies, both moving and still. Angry tears came unbidden, and a sharp pain tore through his spine. Still he ran, until he hit the center of town. The beast had one giant, clawed paw over Hana's chest. She was struggling, beating at its legs, using her nails to try and maim it. He didn't know her that well, but he was proud of her actions. Without thinking he threw one knife towards the beasts face, and another towards Hana. As the knife hit home, it snarled, and looked at Hanzo, rage in its now only eye. Hana cried out, and Hanzo watched as the beast slowly clenched its paw, digging its claws through her chest. Blood bubbled over her lips, determination on her face as she reached for the knife that Hanzo had thrown. The beast continued to stare at Hanzo, its teeth covered in blood, a challenge on its face. It cried out, as Hana made her last moment count, knife plunged deep into the paw that covered her body. As she was pulling the knife out, the beast darted in, crimson teeth flashing. Hanzo leaped forward with a cry, landing on his knees as Hana's brown eyes met his own, the light in them dimming. 

 

     Grinning, the beast turned on him. Hanzo's rage intensified and he cried out as the sharp pain in his spine grew. His cry turned into a howl, and with surprise the beast stepped back. Hanzo felt his skin start to tear, and he dropped the knife he had. Standing, he started running at the beast, not noticing that he was no longer running on two feet, but four. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues and judgement is had.

 

     There was an audible crash as Hanzo met the unknown black wolf head on. The two rolled away from the carnage, into the town square. A snarl ripped through Hanzo's throat as he darted forwards, looking for any vulnerable body part.

With neck and belly protected, his teeth caught the inky wolf's front paw. Before the other wolf could react, Hanzo bit down, then darted back just as quick looking for his next move. The wolves panted, not moving - but for the barest twitch of their tails.

The heat of battle could be seen in the steam that was coming off of the wolves in the cold night air. Birds and bugs that should have been calling out at this time of night were silent, creating an eerie atmosphere that Hanzo couldn't ignore.

If Hanzo hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed the movement from his opponent indicating his next move, he was that fast. He darted away, but not quick enough. Teeth closed over his scruff, and skin and tore open as he pulled away.

He shook his head, blood spraying from the wound, hitting the ground and walls around it. Tired already of trying to be smart about his attacks, Hanzo threw himself at the mystery wolf, hoping to take him by surprise, and down, in one fell swoop.

He noted his surroundings as he rushed the black wolf and came up with a half plan, hoping it would work. Snarling and snapping his teeth, Hanzo drove his opponent back, taking its return bites in stride.

When his feet started to hit stray bits of wood, he knew it was time to make his final strike. Dropping into a crouch, Hanzo shut his eyes and sprung at the wolf, driving it backwards.

The yelp, then sudden silence after told Hanzo that his plan had worked. Opening one eye, Hanzo started and stumbled back. The pole that had impaled and silenced the wolf was barely an inch from his face. Straightening, and standing up, Hanzo panted, and looked around.

He had hardly noticed before, but in this form he could see much better than he thought he could. It was as if there was a full moon that shined down on the town. He was both grateful and wished he couldn't see as well. Everywhere he looked there was some manner of death and destruction.

The once beautiful town was a ruin, and he wondered if it would ever fully get repaired. 

A sound behind him caught his attention, causing his ears to flick back, trying to find the source of it. His head swiveled, eyes wildly roaming. With his newfound vision, he could see Hana, her chest struggling to rise. 

He limped over, now feeling the wounds from the battle. As he neared her, he could clearly see she wasn't going to survive. Her rasping breaths reached his ears, causing them to pin back. He whined as he reached her, pressing his nose to her side. 

Hana cried out, weakly. As she struggled to open her eyes, Hanzo lowered himself to the ground, and curled around her. Closing his eyes, he called out for his newfound spirits, silently pleading and begging for them to save her life. 

If they were anything like his dragons, they could strengthen a spirit, just as well as they could kill one. 

A hand placed itself on his snout, and he slowly opened his eyes to Hana's. There was still light in them, but it was fading fast. 

She smiled, and Hanzo released a breath he didn't know he was even holding. "Thank you."

Hanzo blinked. In the many years he had been doing this, she was the only one who had thanked him. 

He huffed at her, in acknowledgment. She closed her eyes, and ceased to breathe. 

If he had been human at that point, he would have cried. Instead, he stood, and howled in anguish. 

He didn't hear the steps that approached him, nor did he feel the hand on his head before blacking out. 

* * * * * 

 

Hanzo opened his eyes, then immediately shut them, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the blinding light. His arm stopped short, when something painful tugged at his arm.

Opening an eye, he looked at his arm, and was startled to find an IV inserted into it. Quickly sitting up, he squinted at his surroundings. He was in McCree's bed, again...or still? The room looked as it did before McCree had taken his shower.

Confused, Hanzo looked at the IV, then up at a sleeping McCree. The man had pulled up a chair next to the bed, and had fallen asleep, head thrown back, drool cascading down his cheek. 

It took just a moment, but Hanzo scrambled towards Jesse in a flurry of blankets and flailing limbs. In an instant, Jesse was up and catching Hanzo as he flew from the bed. He reached up and pushed silk black hair back, careful of the wound still present on the side of his head. 

"Calm down there darlin', you've been out fer awhile, you need to take yer time." He butted his forehead against Hanzo's, and held them together, noting the slowing of his frantic heart. 

After some deep breaths, and a gathering of thoughts, Hanzo took a deep breath and pushed himself away from Jesse. "What happened to you? Where were you? I _looked_ for you." Though unintentional, the last part came out as a snarl. 

Startled, Hanzo leaned back, and away from Jesse, eyes wide. A familiar pain shot through his spine, and Hanzo found himself with his forehead to the mattress, shivering, a sheen of sweat starting to form over his body. 

Strong hands gripped his forearms and pulled him up, and soon he looked into warm golden eyes. "What did I say earlier darlin? Calm. Down. Deep breaths, in, and out." He waited a moment for Hanzo to follow directions before continuing. "You were out for nearly 48 hours. I've been by your side this entire time, I haven't left you. I mean, other than to get medical supplies but.." 

His voice trailed off as Hanzo stared at him in confusion. "No, that is not possible, I - I have fought, I have seen the deaths of..." his own voice trailed off in his confusion. "Where did you find me?" 

Jesse chewed his lip before answering. "Darlin, I didn't get a chance to explain a few things to you, before you went under. You never left this room, you are not responsible for anything you may have just seen, do you get that?" 

Hanzo was shaking his head before Jesse had even stopped talking. "It is _you_ that does not understand, I saw Hana die. _I saw it._ " 

_Those were merely tests little one. Tests you passed well. Their meaning may not be clear yet, but you acted with instinct, heart, and thought. We are proud of you._  

Jesse let out a guffaw that startled Hanzo. "Dear lord darlin, you've got two? Shit, have fun with that! I have enough problems with Mo on my hands." His laughs filled the room, with Hanzo still trying to figure out what he meant. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can tell this is a bit rushed, but I'm finally motivated to write again! <3


	13. Chapter 13

 

     Despite being out the previous 48 hours, Hanzo had decided that he wasn't up for any sort of discussion. He needed answers, but that could wait til morning. He flopped back on the pillows, and closed his eyes against the light. A soft breeze tickled his skin, and he cracked an eye to see Jesse at the window. He closed his eye with a smile, and nestled into the nest of pillows to sleep. 

 

     Jesse crept out of the room, flicking off the light and closing the door after him. He paused in the hallway, one hand still on the doorknob, before deciding to leave it cracked. He wanted to be able to hear if Hanzo had any night terrors. Heading towards the kitchen, he stopped along every room to turn off every light that he could, double checking windows, and the back door - to see if they were locked. Curtains were drawn, and extra locks set, just in case. He didn't need anyone from town - or otherwise to show up unannounced. He put on a pot of coffee, comforted by the scent of the ground beans already. He stomped from the kitchen to the backdoor, and peeked out, waiting. Nothing appeared (not that he thought anything would, if he was going to be totally honest), and he took the moment to slip out of his heavy boots. The spurs tinkled against the worn hardwood floor, another sound of home, comfort. With a sigh, Jesse took the two steps he needed to flop down into a worn chair. He was getting too comfortable here, and the arrival of the eldest Shimada brother hadn't helped. 

     Jesse steepled his fingers under his chin, and fell deep into thought, previous thoughts of coffee long gone. Genji had talked about his brother before, when they had worked in Overwatch together. He had spoken of him with a warmth and gentleness that he wouldn't have expected from the brother who was meant to have been murdered. They had of course, discussed why it had happened, and Jesse had sensed the unease of Genji's spirit when they talked about Hanzo. Some part of him at least, still resented Hanzo for what had happened. If anyone had seen Genji, it would be hard to think that the young man had wholly forgiven his brother. 

     Hanzo wasn't anything like what Jesse had thought he was going to be. The man was stoic, sure - but it came from a sense of duty and responsibility. He hadn't mentioned his brother, but seemed surprised that he had worked with Overwatch. This led Jesse to believe that Hanzo didn't actually intend to kill his brother, but that maybe something had gone out of hand...something he would have to bring up later. The man was surprising though. For someone who was the heir to such a rich empire, he appreciated nature, and seemed to take great pleasure in being out and about in it. Jesse had noted the way the man clenched at earth and grass with bare feet, the way his nostrils flared when hit with a fresh breeze, even the way his body gracefully had moved through the water in the bathhouse. Jesse chuckled at the memory of their first meeting. 

     Jesse had originally been in the bath after a hard night's scouting for Gabriel, to clean the stench of sweat and frustration off of him. He had been in this town for months with no sighting yet, but the signs that he was there were unmistakable. His scent was everywhere, along with strands of his fur, and the territorial signs of a wild animal marking its home. What he hadn't expected, was a long figure to enter the water. His eyes had allowed him to see in the gloom, and even from afar, he could appreciate the figure on the lone man. As he dove in, Jesse could see his body ripple with muscles that most never developed in their lives, telling him that the man did more than work out. The scars that adorned his body attested to tales of beasts that Jesse himself had encountered. He had most of the same scars, though in different places. As the man came up for air, he did as well, though quietly. 

     Even alone, the man was on high alert, eyes skimming over everywhere but the darkest corners of the cavern. Most likely, it was because he couldn't see into the dark. The man let his dark hair down, and it shone under the few lights that lit the cavern. The man had allowed his hair to float freely in the water, as he drifted down to the bottom of the pool, as graceful as a mermaid. With a devilish smile, McCree slipped under the water, and swam towards the man. He wasn't sure what he did, but suddenly the man shot to the surface, and scanned his surroundings. Jesse waited for just a moment, settling on the bottom, in the very spot that Hanzo had been in just moments before, before shooting up to the surface.

     And the rest, as they say, is history. Jesse knew very well he was head over heels for the man. Which was ridiculous. This was the man who had tried to kill his best friend, had eluded not only Overwatch and Blackwatch, but Talon and the Shimada Clan, and hunted down monsters in cold blood. Though at first he had seemed aloof, Hanzo's eyes gave his emotions away and told Jesse all he needed to know. And this is where he was now. The question now, was what to do with him. Although disbanded, some members of Overwatch still operated, and would have loved to have had Hanzo in custody. On the other hand, he was ridding the world of some of its problems..all in all it was a tough decision. 

     Jesse's thoughts scattered at the beeping of the coffee pot. As he stood, a wave of black passed over his eyes, and he stumbled. With a grimace, he knew that he needed to get some sleep. The past 48 hours had been spent watching Hanzo closely, and tending to his wounds. Jesse sighed, his hand dragging down his face, as he made the decision to sleep. He threw his hair back up into a new ponytail, and cleaned up what he could in the kitchen. Instead of throwing out the coffee, he dragged out an ice mould, and poured it in, before throwing it into the freezer. Why waste perfectly good coffee? 

     Jesse dragged his feet all the way back to his bedroom, throwing the door open. Yawning, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants, and let them fall. He flinched at the sound of his heavy belt hitting the floor, and quickly looked up. He waited for any movement from Hanzo, before continuing to undress, taking his flannel off. He decided on leaving the window cracked, liking the cold air to sleep in, before falling in bed next to Hanzo, back facing away from him.  

     He hoped the man wouldn't mind, it was after all, _his_ bed. He had already started to drift off, when he could feel Hanzo shift in bed to face his back. Quick, nimble fingers tugged the ponytail from its restraints. The shift in the mattress told Jesse that Hanzo had shifted his weight. Looking back, he could see that Hanzo had moved from the center of the bed, to the far left. He was holding the blanket up, inviting him under. 

     Without a second thought, Jesse dove under, back still to Hanzo. "Night darlin." he mumbled. Cold arms and hands wrapped themselves over his hips, and he felt Hanzo pull himself closer, nuzzling his neck. He chuckled at the deep inhale he felt at the base of his neck. Wolves tended to be close, and Hanzo was already exhibiting pack behavior, by getting close and nuzzling. Maybe it was due to the dragons, that he was used to animal nature? Whatever it was, he enjoyed the feeling of Hanzo's hands stroking his stomach, lips at the back of his neck. A slight flush had crept up his cheeks when he realized that his boxers had become a little too tight, and maybe he was enjoying it too much. "You smell like...good. You smell like you like me. And like salt. I like it Jesse." Hanzo mumbled, as he drifted back to sleep. 

     This was definitely not the same man he and Genji had talked about, that was for fucking sure. 

 

      


End file.
